Angel Statue
The Angel Statue '''location is known for a once symbolic feature of the city that was destroyed by an incoming car from outside the realm of the City of Shadows. It is behind the Enchanted Ball and Bedroom's Manor complex, but used to be in the center of the city next to the Event totems. Many items have been left here; remains of the statue and investigations of the car crash, and items stolen and dispersed from the getaway vehicle. The player is onlooking the crashed car that has been turned over into a wall, with one headlight still blinking. Pieces of the statue are spread out, leaving only the Map to show what it looked like when it had been intact. Many hidden items are either in dark crevasses or overlapped with others, much like a crash in real life. In addition to the items being overlapped, similarly to the Manor House Gate, the hidden objects of this area do not tend to have many different positions to appear in, making the location difficult on first attempts, but memorization stronger than in other scenes. Ranks Here's a table showing energy, experience and coins for each rank of the '''Angel Statue. These will be different depending on a players rank. Hidden Items Apple # On ground left of paper bag, left foreground # On ground left of Angel's Hand (half eaten) # On ground below car windshield, centre background (half eaten) #In front of the chest, bottom right corner Axe # On floor just below chest, right foreground Baguette # Hidden in paper bag, left foreground Banana Skin # Left side of screen just above the baseball (looks like a yellow Lilly) actually dried up yellow banana skin # Middle of screen, on the ground Baseball # Bottom left, on the bench # On ground below windshield, centre background # On ground right foreground Baseball Bat # Leaning against the wall, centre background * Right of car hood, above chest, between hood and grill * lowest left corner, on the foreground wall Battery Cable # Hanging out of car grille, background Bin # In front of the car Boot # Along the center left edge, next to the wing # Foreground left corner # Foreground right corner Bone # On ledge of wall, center screen # Against the fallen pillar in the middle, touching the wing * On the car windshield Bottle # On top of Angel's Wing right of road cone, left background # On ground left of Chest, right foreground Butterfly # On iron railing, left background (green) # Centre screen; on the corner of the wall (sometimes hanging off a heart shape pendant) # On top left of windshield, top centre background (silver) #On the car hood close to the windshield Cane # On floor left of Angel's head, left background # Horizontally on hood of the car Clover # Lower left of screen on wall, single green clover # On the fallen pillar, single green clover * Lower right of screen on wall, green Cola # At center, left of the large chest * Behind left chest, just before hand Croissant # On ground next to shopping bag, middle ground # Right corner side of foreground Crowbar # Above stone wall in center foreground (hard to see) by the book # On ground in front of chest, left foreground Diamond # On ground, in front of Angel's head # On edge of angel's wing # To the left of fallen pillar # On ground, front of the chest # Right bottom corner on ledge # On the ground, in front of the center ledge Diamonds # Beside Angel's head partially spilled onto the duct tape # On ground on right side of Angel's wing, centre foreground * On ground partially behind maple leaf, left foreground * Beside shoe, extreme right foreground Doll # Between head of Angel and foreground wall # In the chest Duct Tape (formerly Adhesive Tape) # On corner of wall in the background # On stone wall in left foreground #On stone wall in right foreground Dynamite # On the ledge of the back wall (red with a gauge on the end) # Between fallen pillar and wing # Under the fallen pillar, to the right # On ground centre foreground, left of chest Eight (VIII) # On front of chest in roman numerals, right foreground Envelope # On the left side of screen on the ground behind baseball # On stone wall in front arch, left background # Under the left side of chest # Sticking out from under the hood * Under left side of statue head Fire Extinguisher # Left of car windshield on fallen pillar, center background # In the chest, below the car grill * On the right below the car grill Football (Formerly Soccer Ball) # In opening on right side of wall, left to the roof of the car # In chest right foreground (soccer ball) Four # On side of chest in roman numerals # On front of chest in roman numerals Gear # On the ground, behind the angel wing on the left # On the ground left of chest, right foreground Glasses # On Stone Wall, left foreground # Bellow and to the left of the chest on the bench Glove * Right of statue’s head, blends with hair (lower left part of scene) * Mid bottom (foreground) on ground below ledge/stone bench * On the mailbox Handprint * Among Ivy left side * Car hood, various locations * On fallen pillar, left foreground Hat * On the fallen pillar Heart * Hood of car, where emblem would be * On front of chest, right foreground * Carved into wall, left of windshield Jerry Can * Next to right corner of stone wall (hidden behind other objects) Keys * On ground below ledge foreground middle * Center of screen, at left of banana skin Mailbox * Centre of Car Windshield (red) * Completely at right, partially hidden Maple Leaf * Right foreground, on wall, near gun * At left side of front edge * On top right edge of iron railing on left Mask # On ground, left corner foreground # On the angel wing # On the ground center, next to the rabbit # In front of chest, partially underneath it # Stuck in car grille above mailbox, right foreground # Behind trunk, right foreground (looks like a hockey mask) * On the ledge in the front right Muffler (Exhaust pipe of a car) * Right foreground in front of the car (a metal object) * At left side of front edge Necklace * Hanging from top right of Car Hood (heart pendant) * Hanging from the wall on the left (heart pendant) Notebook * Bottom center, under duct tape * Bottom centre, under the leaf One * Right side, on the side lid of the chest, the chest by the grill of the car * In Silhouette mode looks like a fat worm! Padlock * Near bottom of stone wall in background * To the right of stone wall, on the handle of the baseball bat (see picture) Parrot * Against the back wall in the leaves on the top of the wrought iron * On top of the mailbox (on the far right) Pump * Leaning against car hood, right foreground * Behind Angel's wing, left foreground Rabbit (Cuddly toy) * Centre background at bottom of car windshield background, sometimes obscured by hat * At the bottom of the car hood, center Radish * To the left of the paper bag Revolver * On stone, right foreground * On floor left of Paper Bag, left foreground * Barrel hidden below Car Windshield, centre background * On the fallen column (pillar) at the top right of it, - in the middle * On ground left of chest (near statue's broken off hand) * In Silhouette mode sometimes it is to the left of the muffler end; hard to see Ring * Near-center foreground, right of where notebook would be Road Cone * Left side of the screen partially hidden in wall * In behind the angel wing on the left Rope * In chest * Partially hidden under broken stuff (middle of screen) Roses * On floor left of boot, right foreground (dead bunch) * Right foreground, in front of chest Screw * Two crossed screws near border left foreground * Two crossed screws near border right foreground Screwdriver # On the ground left of Angel's Wing, left foreground # Very center of scene - on the ground below fallen pillar Six (VI) # Etched on red mailbox in Roman numbers (most of the times, sometimes still there on the car roof when there is no mailbox) Shotgun * On ground, centre foreground * Leaning againt the car * Under left end of wing (only muzzle showing) Shotgun Cartridge * On ground, next to edge of car that's touching the ground * On ground below windshield, centre background * On end of Angel's Wing, centre foreground * At center of screen, at level of head of statue Spider * On the hood, top background * On the hood, lower right * On paper bag on the left Spring Onions * Hidden in Paper Bag, left foreground Steering Wheel * Lower left or lower right, red, may be mostly hidden under stone shelf * In car Walkie-talkie * Under the doll in at the front * Under the cane where the pump is (near car) * Bottom left, near stone shelf, (see picture) * Underneath left side of chest (mostly hidden) Wheel * Left side, in front of wall (rim) Wrench # On ground left of chest along edge of Angel's wing, center background Secret Areas (Red Letters) * Paper bag, left foreground * Chest, right foreground Item Drops Ranks Gallery AS Rank III Items_3.png|Rank III Angel Statue Rank IV.png|Rank IV Angel Statue Rank V.png|Rank V Related Pages * Hidden City Home * Guidelines for Creating Item Maps * Related Cases: ** Alex's Angels ** Diggers' Stash (case) * Locations * Events * Table of Contents Category:Locations